Welcoming Committee
by KrasnyCassandra
Summary: This an M rated version of Annie's trip to Israel and her reunion with Eyal Lavine. Rating is for strong sexual overtones. Spoilers for Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not have any rights to "Covert Affairs", its associated characters or storylines. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is sought by the posting of this story.**

**This one was a Twitter request. I like the Annie and Eyal chemistry and decided to take them out for a spin. Look what happened! (Spoilers for everything, including Season 3) Also, this is NOT how it happens in the up-coming episode and this is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Annie stepped into the bright sunshine outside Ben-Gurion International Airport and felt as if she'd walked into a blast furnace. She winced at the sensation of sweat forming on her skin.

_First thing on the agenda: shower._

She hailed a cab, gave rapid instructions, in Hebrew, to her hotel, and settled against the seat. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth. She wondered how long it would take Eyal Levine to learn she was visiting his country. They'd never had a chance to resolve needs or emotions following their encounter in D.C. Things with Simon—_and Auggie_, her internal voice niggled—were so confusing that Annie looked forward to the carefree, no-strings, flirtation that the Mossad agent always offered.

Once inside her hotel room, Annie checked the locks on the door, dropped her bags on the bed and stripped out of her blue travel dress. She stepped into the bathroom and hummed with appreciation at the fluffy towels and spacious shower. Turning on the water, she grunted at her flighty thoughts. She'd left her toiletries in the suitcase on the bed. She heaved a sigh and snatched at the ridiculously plush robe hanging on the door hook.

Two steps into the main room of her hotel suite, Annie knew she wasn't alone. She glanced quickly around for a suitable weapon only to blink owlishly at the attractive man leaning against the window frame. Eyal Levine smiled lazily, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. "I was right," he said by way of a greeting.

"Huh?"

He pushed away from the window with an indolent movement of his broad shoulders. He wore a button down shirt with no tie and the sleeves rolled up. His pants were sensible khakis. Hard as it was to believe, his smile broadened further as he crossed the room to loom over her. Reaching up to twist one of her blond locks around his finger, he clarified his statement. "Everything **is** more beautiful in Israel."

All the tension rushed out of Annie's body. She laughed up at him before shoving playfully against his chest. "How did you get in here?"

"This is my country. The right words to the right hotel manager can upgrade a hotel room and ensure that I have a key to that room."

"I should have known this room was too nice for the Agency to be paying."

"Yes, your bean counters in Washington had you staying in a narrow little room with no balcony or," his gaze dropped to the neckline of her robe, "other niceties."

"You did all of this just so you could see me again?"

"Oh, that and I still owe you a phone." With a cheeky smirk, he pulled a phone from the pocket of his slacks. He dropped it into her open purse while he walked to the table near the window. Annie noticed for the first time his jacket hanging over a chair, his pistol lying on the table, and the two chilled glasses of wine sitting beside an open bottle.

"I was only in the bathroom for five minutes!"

"I know. I was planning on joining you."

"Presumptuous much? What's this?" She took the glass he handed her.

"The finest Sauvignon Blanc from the Yatir Winery, slightly chilled." Eyal watched as she took a tentative sip. Tipping her chin up with one large knuckled finger, he bent and kissed her slightly parted lips. "Welcome to Israel, Annie Walker."

She sighed. "This is not the kind of Mossad welcoming committee I was expecting."

He'd moved his hands to cup her face. "Who says I'm here on official business?" His tongue brushed against her lips, tasting the wine and her.

Annie relaxed in his embrace. "I do. You know why I'm here and Mossad wants me to back off and let them handle it. They sent you to sweet talk me."

He tsked. "I volunteered to watch your back." His left hand slid down her spine.

"Literally?"

"Intimately." They stopped talking for several minutes as they progressed from light, teasing, kisses to heated exchanges. "Your meeting isn't for another eight hours. I thought we could share a bottle of wine, maybe a meal, catch up—"

"Shut up, Eyal." Annie tugged him down by his shirt collar with her left hand while she searched for a place to deposit the wine glass still clutched in her right hand. He noticed her distraction, deftly plucked the glass from her fingers, and downed its contents in a single swallow. Then he dropped it on the carpet. She giggled against his chest. "You know one of us will step on that at some point."

He shrugged even as his eyes twinkled. With gentle pressure on her shoulders, he turned Annie back to the bathroom. As she stepped onto the cool tiles, he tugged the robe down her shoulders to her elbows. Since it was still tied loosely at her waist, her arms were temporarily pinned to her sides. She met his gaze, more heated now, in the mirror. His hands brushed lightly over her shoulders, followed by kisses. At the junction of her right shoulder and neck, he paused to give extra attention to a small scar.

Their eyes met in the mirror again. Each remembered how his lips had brushed her neck on the day of their first meeting when he'd had to stitch up the gash that had given her that mark. She should have been nervous, standing there topless with his eyes and hands devouring her. Eyal was bigger, stronger, and far more ruthless than she. But after two years of tense missions, gunfire, and shared pain, she didn't fear this man. She didn't have to worry about keeping in character like she did with Simon. She didn't have to work at hiding her feelings like she did with Auggie. With Eyal all she had to do was feel, and he was _very_ good at making her feel good.

"What is it, _ahuvi_?"

Annie jerked her focus back to his eyes and saw that he'd sensed her introspective mood. "Just thinking."

"You don't need to think right now. You need to feel." He nipped at her earlobe. Those full lips of his parted again in a smile when he saw goose bumps rise on her fair skin. "Let go. Live in the moment, with me, if only for a few hours. The world will survive."

She had to blink to keep sudden tears from spilling over her cheeks. Turning swiftly to hide the effect his words had on her, Annie pulled open her robe and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hands up his still covered chest. "Show me how."

He looked down at her full breasts, narrow waist and long legs. "If you insist." Both hands reached up to cup her breasts. He kissed her lips, nose throat and collarbone as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt.

"You should hurry up, the water's still running. This is a desert country, you know."

Annie made a sound of distinct annoyance and pulled out of his grasp. She stepped into the shower stall with a pout on her face. "Since you're so much better at _everything_, you do it."

He only smiled. It didn't take him very long at all to strip out of his clothing and step into the shower. He pulled the door closed while pushing Annie's wet hair off her shoulders. She mewled softly in distress at the small round scar on his left shoulder.

"Not your fault." Long fingers traced around the curve of her right breast then brushed down across the nipple. He repeated the gesture on the other side. His tongue invaded her mouth, pushing harder, exploring deeper, and robbing her of breath. When she jerked backward to gulp down air, he transferred his attention to her throat.

Her hands slipped from his biceps to wrap around his ass. With a jerk, Annie pulled his groin flush against her. She laughed softly at his groan of pleasure, but her mirth turned to squeak-inducing surprise when he lifted her up and sat her on the shelf-like seat of the shower. He stepped between her legs. With his head lowered and the water streaming down his face and shoulders, he looked like a fallen angel bent on revenge. Her shudder was only partly because of the cool tile beneath her.

Eyal pushed on one knee, opening her legs further. He kissed her again, holding her head with one hand while the other pressed her leg further aside. Still intent on keeping her from breathing in anything but tortured gasps, his fingers slid up her muscled thigh and pressed inward. She knew it was coming, but the feel of him pressing, teasing, there caused her to jump slightly.

"Ti'raga." His voice rumbled out of his throat. She forced her eyes open to watch his expression. He was looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes and intense concentration. When he looked back at her face and saw her watching, he pulled his fingers from between her legs and pressed one to her lips. She didn't have time to process the action before he was licking her lips and his hands were squeezing her breasts.

Annie reached down between their soaked bodies and wrapped her fingers around his erection. He hummed in appreciation against her lips when she began to stroke. She cupped, tugged, and teased until he grabbed her hips and jerked her half off the seat. Then his hands were pinning her wrists to the wall behind her. He held her arms in that position with one hand—because she let him—while his other hand lifted her just enough.

His nose nudged hers. "Look at me, Annie," he growled out. When she opened her hazel eyes and stared up at him, he thrust into her. She gasped and wrapped both legs around his waist. Wanting, needing, to hold onto him, she jerked her hands free and dug half-moon indentions in his shoulders with her nails. Both of his hands fastened on her hips, tilting her to just the right angle.

He pulled out and pushed back slowly, watching her expressive face. He repeated the motion several times before finally eliciting a pleading sound from the writhing woman in his arms. Then she shocked him by holding his face and kissing him frantically. Little whispered pleas escaped between kisses, goading him into a faster rhythm. Just when she thought she'd never quite reach that delicious peak, he twisted one nipple between his fingers.

As Annie shuddered her release and went limp in his arms, Eyal reached out to turn off the water. Still firmly entrenched inside her beautiful body, and feeling the rhythmic shocks of her orgasm, he lifted her and carried her from the shower.

"Show-off," she muttered, weakly, against his neck.

He grunted even as he let her legs slide to the floor and their bodies slid apart. "Hardly. I'm too old to be carrying a stout American girl. Go get in that bed." He punctuated the command with a smack on her butt.

She yelped in outrage at his actions and his words. "I am NOT stout!"

"Oh? Perhaps my English translation is wrong." He crawled over her on the bed and paused to suck on a nipple. "In Hebrew it is _y'fehfeh_." Soft kisses traced down her lean belly.

She tugged on his short, dark, hair. "That's "beautiful", and you know it."

Glittering eyes glanced up at her before he lowered his lips to the short curls between her legs. "Yes, I do." He licked softly, listened to her moan, and smiled again. A minute of searching passed before his fingers entwined with hers, giving him balance and holding her still as he drove her slowly insane.

"Eyal, please."

"Mmm? What a greedy little thing you are, Annie Walker." The sight of her splayed across the bed-water beading on her skin, hair in wet tangles on the pillow, her face flushed, and lips bruised from his kisses—made his belly clench. He rose up . With astounding tenderness he slid slowly into her, feeling her arch and tighten around him.

"Show me, please."

He looked down to see her eyes staring up at him with such need that he wanted to obliterate whatever dark memories could cause her such raw pain. His pace increased. She arched her back again. One of her hands grasped his neck while the other clung to his buttock.

"Oh." The sound of surprise and awe in her voice almost made Eyal lose his rhythm. It didn't matter, though. The feeling of her body contracting around him sent him over the edge. His hips jerked once more while he buried his face in the sweet space between her neck and collarbone.

* * *

**I'm not finished with these two!**

**Hebrew ( and I really hope these are correct, because Hebrew is one of the languages I *don't* speak.)**

**Ahuvi: my love**

**Ti'raga: relax (as a command)**

**Y'fehfeh: beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, Neshama, a lesser man would be insulted by how tense you are so soon after such glorious sex." Eyal's voice rumbled out of his chest where Annie's head lay.

Annie picked her head up to give him a disbelieving look. "I don't think the sex would have been as glorious with a 'lesser man'." She dropped a kiss on his lips before snuggling back into the crook of his arm. "Sorry. I was just thinking about an assignment."

"Which means you were thinking about Simon Fischer. Now I _am_ insulted."

"Simon is—was—work, Eyal."

"And this isn't?"

"Not for me. You did volunteer to _handle_ me. Am I just work for you?"

"Of course you are. This is just one of those happy occurrences when my needs coincide with the wishes of King Saul Boulevard."

That admission made Annie chuckle. "I missed your brutal honesty."

"It's my version of tough love, Neshama." His fingers twisted in her still-drying hair. "I've told you before that we Israelis are not as prudish as you Americans, especially when it comes to mixing business and pleasure."

"Lena must be part Israeli, then. She urged me to seduce Simon."

"Then this Lena is an idiot. You, Annie Walker, are not capable of seduction."

Annie jerked to a sitting position, grabbing for the sheet as she moved. Eyal regarded her from half-closed eyes for a moment before reaching out to rip the sheet away. She shook with outrage but her eyes betrayed the hurt he'd caused. His jaw firmed. "Look at you, sitting there, quivering with anger and embarrassment at the same time. You're proving my point, you know."

"I'm very good at my job."

"Don't be a child, Annie. I never said you weren't. You are incredibly good at what you do. You make people trust you even when it is in direct violation of their own self-interest. You see the good in the worst people in the world. There is no way in hell you should have rescued me in Paris or come for me in D.C. You should not be in bed with me right now. You aren't an ice queen, Annie. Sex for you is as much about as emotion as it is physical."

"I don't love you. This," she waved a hand between them, "doesn't mean anything."

"What a wonderful liar you've become." He reached and pulled her, gently, beneath him. Stroking her hair away from her face, he whispered, "It does mean something, Neshama. If you didn't care, you would have kicked me out."

"I still should."

He kissed her softly. "You shouldn't. Not yet. You don't have what you came for."

"I came here for intelligence on a possible American traitor."

One large hand splayed over her hip. "You came to Israel for that. You came to bed with me for comfort. To remember." He kissed her shoulder, nipped at her ear.

"Remember?" Her nails carved half-moon indentions in his shoulders.

"Remember what it's like to be you, to feel good without feeling guilty. Maybe I'll even get you to laugh again."

"So you're my therapy?"

He pulled his head back from kissing the crest of her breast. "Absolutely not. Another hideous American obsession. You don't need therapy, Annie, you need to relax for a few hours. Let your guard down and just…"

"Live in the moment?" Her smile was less forced now. She twisted suddenly, forcing him onto his back in a neat little maneuver. His eyes lit with appreciation even as she leaned over him. "What if I want more than a moment?"

Eyal's joy showed on his face. "Take whatever time you need. The free world will survive without us, for a little while."


End file.
